ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Everyone's Grudge (ability)
Damage multiplier? I just got hit for 8 damage by everyone's grudge. I killed two tonberries before (I just reset my hate), so that would be 4x tonberries killed? Or do other factors play a role? I didn't use any food and didn't have any damage reducing equip on. Only Protect/Shell, but they usually don't play a factor in direct damage attacks like those. Any other explanation? Zaphor 06:47, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Certain factors have made me uncertain that the damage is based on a certain linear scale. For starters, based on the article's (currently) stated 5x multiplier, one would have to kill over a hundred tonberries to get it to the amounts I've seen people hit with. I've been hit for ~720 by them, and I had never actively farmed Tonberries for lamps or keys before then. Thenagain, 2 kills leading to 8 damage would imply either an x4 multiplier, or a x^3 gradient. The former seems too small to match up to the damage many people are hit with, and the latter is quickly disproven as it would result in ludicrous amounts of damage. Tonberries... are weird. The only way I can foresee this being figured out is if someone reset their hate, then literally TP-fed Tonberries to try to get them to use Everyone's Grudge on each successive kill to get an idea of the equation. Which would mean no Stoneskin, no Phalanx, no -% Damage Taken... and a lot of Reraise. >_> --Taeria 08:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) i reset my hate every time i enter the temple farm thf knife pop item and kill 2 nm and next time i head there it cost 250gil to remove hate seems i never pay more than that i killed crimson-toothed pawberry for my carby mitts too then more for my coffer after doing the tonberry key quest my fee was originaly 1400 gil meaning nms are the same as normal mobs i seen rancor hit garuda for 0 with none killed and 47 after 2-3 kills [Redchaos I will second the "5x" multiplier idea. I was PL'ing my own WAR51 on these and from 300 to 385 damage it went up 5 per each Tonberry killed. --Raineer 03:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Note *Note: Not exactly sure what caused it, but as I was fighting a Tonberry, it seems I resisted this ability. I know for a fact my hate was high enough to cause this move to do 450~ damage (I had just gotten hit with it prior to the "resit") and as I was fighting the Tonberry that I "resisted" Everyone's Grudge (ability) on, I went to move behind my NPC for Trick Attack and Everyone's Grudge (ability) only hit me for 124 damage (and I was NOT wearing a Uggalepih Necklace). I'm not exactly sure what caused the ability to do such little damage. It may have been due to the fact that I was standing behind my NPC and that somehow did something to reduce the damage, or it may have just been a glitch in the game, but I felt it was worth mentioning since I have never heard/seen anything like this happen before. (When this happened, I was currently BLM75/THF37) ---Reddragon of Titan server. Pets A Tonberry used Everyone's Grudge on my Garuda and killed her. However, I used a charmed Dire Bat in Den of Rancor, and my pet took 0 damage. So I guess avatars are not immune to it. --Bluefrostie 17:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that Grudge kills Avatars instantly. I was curious about this so I took Carby out to the Tonberry near Yhoator OP and tried there. After taking 46 damage, the Tonberry used Grudge on Carby and killed it instantly. --†Hitetsu 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Does it show damage or is it just an instant kill, no explanation? I'm not a career SMN myself, but this is very odd. Interesting to note that it did not work on a charmed monster. I may test this on PUP, as silly as that sounds. I understand why there is an instant kill, but the avatar is the SMN's main focus, just like the automaton is the PUP's, and it doesn't make sense to me that they would do that to one job but not another. That would be like silencing mages or not letting SAMs WS after the ability was used. I mean, unless my auto has it's own grudge counter or it's tied to mine, what's to stop me from blood tanking with my auto to suppress damage from the ability, just like a SMN might do with an avatar? I guess this is just a situation where they have to screw over the players. --Wolfandre 12:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Are you guys sure you didn't just have alot of hate? I soloed for my smn testimony (had to do the fight 10- was 1st 75) years ago and it only ever insta killed avatar when hate was at stupid levels (doing 2k+). Today I was farming my key item in abyssea and berry used everyone's grudge took my avatar down by about 20% but didn't kill it. --Jamiegraham8210 00:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea farming prelate key for a friend, my carby is only taking 200 dmg from everyone's grudge not insta-killed. So I would assume it's because of high Tonberry hate that others were getting one shotted. --Laciant 19:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC)